


Lost You Once, I Take The Blame

by littlebitlostandfound



Category: Six - Marlow/Moss
Genre: Fluff, Separation Anxiety
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:54:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23768047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlebitlostandfound/pseuds/littlebitlostandfound
Summary: Mae doesn't want Cathy to go to work.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 25





	Lost You Once, I Take The Blame

“Mama, I’nna go with you.” 

Mae clings tightly to Parr’s thigh, burying her head in the fabric of her skirt. Parr had taken a few days off from the show since Mae’s arrival and her alternate was already due a vacation as well. 

Parr crouches down and cups her hands over her cheeks, kissing her forehead. “Baby, you know I can’t bring you with me there, no one’s going to look after you.” 

“I stay somewhere, I’ll be good for you, Mama,” Mae tries to reason through her hiccups, rubbing her eyes with her fists. “I won’t be naughty.” 

“You’re never naughty, silly girl,” Parr chuckles, lightly tapping her nose. “I’m just worried that you also won’t have much to do, you’ll just be sat there waiting for me to finish.” 

“I bring my colors!” Mae suggests happily. “And play with Liz and Annie.” 

“Lizzie is staying here at home, darling, and Annie is doing the show with me.” 

Mae deflates at this, and dejectedly looks down at her feet. “Okay.” 

Parr was still new to this parenting thing, but she knows that she was this close to caving. “I’m sorry, baby. But I’ll be home as soon as the show’s over, and you can tell me all about your day with Liz and the others, alright?” 

Mae only nods, then sniffles. She mumbles something under her breath, and Parr strains her ear to make out the words. She brings a curled finger under her chin and tilts her daughter’s face up to meet her eyes.

“I didn’t quite catch that, love. What were you saying?” 

“What if you don’t come back?” Mae admits, her voice barely above a whisper. Parr kneels down and brings her into a hug. 

“Where’s this talk coming from, Mae?” Parr worries, running her fingers through her hair. She does’t know what was going on in her head, and she might never fully know for sure, but she hangs on to the hope that she still lets her in. 

“Lizzie was telling me that when she was a baby, Annie didn’t come back even if she wanted to,” Mae explains, a fresh set of tears brewing in her eyes. “I don’t want you to not come back.” 

Oh. 

“Darling,” Parr starts, sitting down on the floor, allowing Mae to straddle her waist. “What they did to Annie was horrible, but did you know why she didn’t come back?” 

Mae shakes her head, leaning against Parr’s chest. She brings her thumb up to her mouth. 

“Because the bad men wouldn’t let her go,” Parr settles with that explanation, sparing her daughter the grittier details of Anne’s death. “But, she’s here now, and you see how much Annie loves Liz, right? She leaves for the show but she always comes back.” 

Mae stills for a moment before nodding again. She rests her head against Parr’s heartbeat, closing her eyes to hear the thumping against her ear. 

“I’m telling you the same right now, okay, darling? There is absolutely nothing in this world that’s going to keep Mama from coming home to you.” 

Mae looks up at Parr before wrapping her arms around her neck. 

“Love you, Mama. I’m sorry,” Mae breathes, her heart feeling light and heavy at the same time. “I’nna stay home. But come home quick quick, okay?” 

“I love you, too. And yes, baby,” Parr lets out a laugh. “I’ll be home real quick.” 


End file.
